


Private Teacher

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Sadist Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Fuji can't concentrate in class. His teacher reacts with an unconventional method.
Kudos: 6





	Private Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2011-12

''Nhg, hah.'' Fuji moaned, while he thrust the dildo into himself. ''Sensei!'' He was imagining his new teacher to have his way with him. ''Please, sensei. More.'' The young man thought of how good the other's hard cock would feel up his ass, fucking him like the little slut he wanted to be for the older man. Fantasizing about how his teacher would talk dirty to him, how he would order him to cum hard. ''S-s-sensei!'' The young man screamed when he came. Once Fuji had calmed down a little, he pulled the toy out of himself. ''I really have to stop this habit.'' Fuji sighed, noticing that he would have to change his bedsheets, again.

School was rather uneventful that day, until the last period. Instead of the normal teacher, a blue-haired, young looking man entered the classroom. ''I'll be in charge of this lesson today.'' Said a soft but firm voice. Fuji swallowed. Why did it have to be Yukimura-sensei out of all teachers? His mind was immediately back to this morning's activities. The honey-haired boy tried his best to focus on the lesson but it wasn't easy with the 'small' problem in his pants. 

The period felt like an eternity to Fuji but it ended anyways. Fuji just wanted to go home but he couldn't just get up like that. He would have to wait until everyone else was gone. But the boy's libido had other plans, why wait to get home if you could just help yourself out? And the longer Fuji had to wait, the better the plan sounded. Without noticing he had his hand already in his pants. 

Most of his classmates had left the room, when Fuji's hand started to move. The boy had to bite back a moan, he could still see his sensei standing in the doorframe. ''Are you alright, Fuji-kun?'' Yukimura asked, worried. ''Hai, sensei. I'll just stay here a little longer and study.'' Fuji answered as steady as he could. The teacher nodded, still not really believing the boy but left the room. He was about to walk away, when he heard a soft moan. The young man carefully opened the door again only to see that his student was masturbating. 

''Hah, sensei.'' Fuji was panting by now. Again he was imagining his teacher watching him, whispering into his ear. Yukimura couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. To see Fuji doing this and to hear the boy moan like that was more than arousing for the teacher.

The honey-haired boy could feel that he was close. ''Yukimura-sensei!'' Fuji moaned out the teacher's name while he came, hard, into his pants. 

Yukimura had to resist the urge to walk back into the room and make Fuji's fantasies much more real than they were at the moment. But the teacher knew better than to simply do this, yes he was going to plan the event and make the boy his. He would lie, if he'd deny that the boy was more than attractive to him. Yukimura decided that it was time to leave when he noticed that Fuji was cleaning himself up. The man started to plan his move on the boy while walking away.

*

To say Fuji was worried was the understatement of the year, the boy was close to panicking. Yukimura-sensei wanted to see him but he didn't know what the teacher wanted from him. The brunette knocked hesitantly at the office door. Upon hearing the knock Yukimura smirked and said, ''Please, come in.'' Fuji swallowed and opened the door. ''You wanted to see me, sensei?'' ''Ah, Fuji-kun. Please, take a seat. There is something I'd like to discuss with you.'' The boy nodded, sat down and waited for his teacher to start talking.

''Fuji-kun, I could not help to notice that you are more and more distracted. May I ask why?'' Fuji tried his best not to blush and not to stutter while he answered, '' I am not sure, sensei. I didn't notice it.'' ''Is that so?'' Yukimura asked. The younger one only nodded, he was sure that he was doomed now. ''I think,'' Yukimura started calm and observant, ''Your mind is busy with other thoughts. Thoughts of sexual nature, in my opinion.'' Fuji turned very pale and seemed close to fainting while his teacher went on. ''You are thinking about having sex with me. And after the last class you were masturbating, which leads me to the idea that these thoughts have been there for quite some time.'' ''Sensei, I-'' ''It's nothing to be ashamed about. You are a young man after all, but I cannot let it go on like this. It would be a shame to have you fail my class.'' ''I understand, sensei.'' Now Yukimura smirked, ''Do you really? Well, then I don't have to explain this any further.'' 

Before Fuji could ask what his teacher meant, said teacher was kissing him hard. When they separated Fuji was gasping for air. During the time Fuji needed to calm down at least a little bit, Yukimura moved behind him and whispered, ''Let's make your fantasies come true, little one.''

The next thing that left Fuji's mouth was a loud moan while his teacher undressed him and bit every revealed patch of skin. ''Look at you, little one. I haven't even started yet and you are already hard.'' The bluenette teased, while he softly caressed Fuji's cock through his pants. ''Sensei, please.'' Fuji couldn't help but mewl softly. ''Please what, Fujj-chan?'' Yukimura asked and scratched over Fuji's chest. ''Please more, just something.'' ''Something? You have to be more precise, kitten.'' With that Yukimura pinched the brunette's nipples hard which caused Fuji to scream. ''So what do you want me to do?'' Fuji gasped. ''My cock, sensei. Please free me.'' Yukimura smiled and purred, ''That's the way kitten and because you asked so nicely, I'll reward you.'' 

The bluenette undid his student's pants very slowly, discarding them right after. Of course Fuji's underwear went the same way. After that Yukimura stroked the boy's leaking erection and listened delightedly to his mewls and moans. Shortly before Fuji could cum Yukimura stopped. ''Sensei, please. I'll do anything.'' Fuji whimpered, tears coming to his eyes. ''Good kitten. Now cum for your sensei.'' Yukimura ordered. And Fuji did without another touch, the way his sensei sounded had been too much. Yukimura was more than pleased with the way this worked out. Now it was down to giving Fuji exactly what he wanted, being his little slut.

''Now kitten, you had your orgasm. It's your turn to please me, get on your knees.'' The order was spoken in a calm, almost cold voice that left no room to argue. ''Yes, sensei.'' With that Fuji went down on his knees right in front of his teacher. Yukimura smirked and then grabbed the boy by his hair, forcing him to look up. ''Sensei?'' ''Suck me off. If you do well and get hard again, like a good little slut, I might fuck you.'' Fuji's eyes started to shine at that order and he immediately got to his task. The older had to admit that the boy was a natural at giving head, as he felt his climax approaching fast. ''That's enough.'' Fuji looked heartbroken up to his teacher, worried he had done something wrong. 

''It's alright, kitten. You did fine and now bend over my desk and spread your ass cheeks for me.'' The boy could not have looked happier, while he followed the order. ''Tell me kitten, how often do you masturbate?'' ''Almost every day, sensei. Always with you on my mind.'' ''How do you do it?'' Fuji blushed a little at the question. ''I rub my cock hard while I prepare myself for my dildo.'' ''Such a little slut, using a dildo imagining it to be my cock.'' At that point Fuji broke down completely. He spread his ass wider and moaned, ''Yes, I'm a slut. I'm sensei's slut, only his. I fuck myself every morning. Hard and deep, hoping it would be sensei doing it. Wondering how his dick would feel up my ass.'' 

That outburst earned Fuji a small slap on his hole. ''Naughty kittens get punished.'' A small sob escaped the younger one. ''I'll take you without preparation, but I promise you that I won't hurt you.'' Fuji could only nod, because that idea did unease him a bit. Yukimura knew that he had to be very careful with the boy right now, after all he did want to keep him and not scare him away. The bluenette got the lube he had hidden in his bag, opened the cap and spread a generous amount of the gel on Fuji's entrance. The brunette gasped at the somewhat cold sensation but it also calmed him down. Noticing the change Yukimura smiled, before he applied another generous amount of the lubricant onto his own aching length and got into position.

''Relax, Syusuke. I'll be gentle.'' Yukimura whispered softly. ''I'll try.'' Fuji said, still a bit nervous. But he trusted Yukimura. And then Fuji felt it. How Yukimura was slowly pressing against his entrance. At first it was only pressure against it, but ever so slowly Yukimura opened him up. Only a little at a time to not hurt Fuji. Only at one moment there was pain and that was when Yukimura's head went fully inside Fuji. Of course Yukimura stopped moving at all and whispered soft words to Fuji while he caressed his back. It did take the brunette a moment to get used to the feeling of having something fill him so completely, but eventually he said gently, ''It's okay now. You can move again.'' Upon hearing that the older sighed silently, not knowing how much longer he could have held on to his control. By now Fuji was moaning again, he loved feeling his sensei this intensely inside of him. ''So good, sensei. It feels so good.'' 

Finally Yukimura allowed himself to enjoy this to its fullest too, when he heard Fuji scream out in pleasure. The teacher smirked, ''Found it.'' The older was merciless in assaulting Fuji's prostate, making the poor boy moan and scream incoherent words that could have been pleas, names or just tries to express his pleasure. Yukimura felt his orgasm approach again and knew that Fuji was close as well. ''Cum, kitten. Cum and be mine.'' That was all it took for Fuji to let go. His mouth was wide open but not a single sound escaped him, while he came as hard as never before. Yukimura followed him almost immediately, a soft ''Syusuke'' falling from his lips.

The two slowly came down from their high and Yukimura carefully pulled out. ''That was amazing, sensei.'' The almost passed out boy said. ''Yes, it was Syusuke and I hope you will come to me immediately the next time you can't focus in my class.'' The other replied with a smile. ''I will sensei. I promise.''


End file.
